Closeted
by Jasward26
Summary: Jasper is hiding who he truly is, afraid of what people would think of him. Edward, the new kid, waltzes right in to Jasper's life and makes him question his decision. All Human AU
1. Chapter 1

Jasper looked around the halls, this was his last year of highschool, and he was about ready to leave this school and this town behind him forever. He lived in Forks, Washington, it was a pretty small place and had a pretty small mindset. To everybody else Jasper was the star basketball player. He was average height, unusual for a basketball player. He had golden locks of hair, they fell in to his eyes which were a deep blue. He had a bit of a southern twang left from his time in Texas, him and his mother moved here his freshman year. Straight away he was pretty popular with the majority of the people at the school, especially the ones of the female variety. Unfortunately for them, he was not that way inclined, though he had yet to fully accept it. He could never be himself in such a small place. He'd driven to Seattle on occasion and spent the weekend there, going to clubs and the such but he never felt fully comfortable. He supposed that one day he would work it out for himself, in the meantime he would cover it up and continue to date numerous members of the female population at his school. Most of the time he managed to keep it pretty simple, he would take them on a couple of dates, nothing more serious than a casual make out session. Although a few times he had to bite the bullet and go a little further.. Okay a lot further on occasion but he shuddered to think of those times. Some of the girls at this school were very pushy and if he rejected them, being as hot as they are, it might raise some suspicions. He knew what he did was wrong, it wasn't fair to lead them on like this but he definitely wasn't willing to go the other way and come out about who he really was and what he wanted in a significant other. He wasn't convinced the small town mind set could really accept he would rather have a muscular body with a dick attached than tits and pussy. Only one more year, he sighed as he walked to his locker. He opened it up and shoved some bits in there he wouldn't need for the day. His friend Emmett walked up, he was built like a wall with dark brown eyes and curls on his head. He was a gentle giant though, although he was the star football player. He just wasn't built for basketball. They had been friends for years, and attached to Emmetts arm was his girlfriend Rosalie. She was the epitome of beauty, tall blonde with beautiful blue eyes. If he was straight he would find himself battling with Emmett for her, she really was a true beauty. Though it took a while to get through the wall that she put up around herself, the personality underneath was amazing but she had a tough shell and she didn't care who knew it. She could definitely thrown down with the guys when she needed to, no other kind of woman would have been able to tame Emmett, he was complete putty in her hands.

"Hey Jazz man, where you been hiding over the summer?" Emmett slapped him on his back which made Jasper drop his bag, this ended with Rosalie giving Em a good slap round the back of the head.

"Em be careful, you're way too rough with people for so early in the morning. Hey Jazz, we missed having you around you know." Rosalie picked up his bag and handed it back to him, giving him a one armed hug.

"I know, I know. But my mum wanted to make the journey back to Texas to see the family. I couldn't really stay here by myself, though I tried to convince her." This wasn't a lie, jasper wished he could have stayed here with his friends. That way he could have managed a couple of weekends away in Seattle, in stead of being stuck around all of his family. He couldn't have gotten away even if he had any idea of where he could have gone to get his tensions released. He had so much pent up frustration, he'd considered just getting a local girl to help him blow off steam. He knew he was an asshole and he knew he would pay for it one day but for now, it was just how he was. They all three walked off to their home room, which luckily happened to be the same one. Jazz took his usual seat and slammed his bag down on the table, read to start yet another year in this place hiding everything he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward nervously gazed around the hallways, this school was a lot smaller than what he was used to, his mother had gotten a new job at the hospital in town. He was in his freshman year and so at least he wouldn't be the only one starting a new school, though judging by the size of it and the town he figured that everybody knew everybody else. He was still going to be the new kid no matter what he did and by some of the looks he was getting the student population already smelled the fresh meat. He knew that he stood out a little, his clothes were a little more fashionable and uptown than most of the students here, they seemed fairly laid back. He hated his mother at that moment for making him make more of an effort than was necessary, he felt so uncomfortable in his skin at this moment in time. He had never felt this way when he was in Seattle, that's where they had moved from. There he could be himself, and he definitely missed his small group of friends. This place was way too small for his liking, he felt like a piece of meat in the middle of a groups of lions. He followed the signs to the office, the woman at the desk was real nice and quickly got all of his stuff together like his schedule and a map of the school. A girl bounded in a minute later.

"I'm here! I know i'm late, sorry stupid car wouldn't start." That's when she noticed Edward stood next to her.

"Ohh you must be Edward, I'm Bella. And i will be your student guide! Make sure you get to class on time, know where everything is, usual crap." Bella stuck her hand out for him to shake and he took it in his. She was around 5' 4 and had long wavy brown hair. She was neither chubby nor too skinny, she had good curves and he anticipated if he was in to women she would probably be any guys wet dream, unfortunately not his.

"Hey, yeah I'm Edward. Really you don't have to put yourself out, I'm sure I can find my way around." He said uncertainly, it would be nice to know at least one person in this damn place before the day was out. Bella waved her hand at him.

"No way, I'm happy to do it. Besides the students in this school are so full of gossip so I'm sure you'll have plenty trying to accost you. But at least with me here I can definitely give you the low down of who to watch out for!" Bella smiled genuinely at him and grabbed the class schedule out of his hands.

"You're in pretty much all of my classes so that works out pretty well, I'm guessing that's why they made me your guide. Other than gym, for obvious reason, and senior level calculus? Wow you definitely like punishment don't you. Well yeah I'll be with you in all of the other classes though which is cool." Bella spoke really fast, he smiled down at her, she reminded him of some of his friends back home, maybe she wasn't as small minded as the rest of the population of this place seemed to be.

"Cool, thanks. So what's the low down of the place then, what's it like to live here?" Edward asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"Well there's the usual groups ya know, the popular kids, jocks, artsy kids, nerds etc. There are all the usual cliques that you get in any high school, but yeah they're smaller groups here because there just aren't as many students. It is a pretty small town and their way of thinking isn't exactly progressive but there are some pretty nice people in this place. To be fair there isn't really any bullying in this place, but that could just be because nobody tends to step out of line here." Bella explained at a fast rate as she led the way out of the office and towards their home room.

"So you have to pretty much fit in here then to belong?" This made Edward nervous, he was afraid of this kind of thinking.

"Urm, i guess, i suppose i don't know how anybody would react to anything different because things are fairly boring around here. Nothing really happens out of the ordinary. I mean you wanna be careful of some of the women though! When they get a look at you they'll be drooling and there aren't that many eligible bachelors left in this school. Do you have a girlfriend or anything back where you're from? Where are you from by the way?"

"I'm from Seattle, definitely a big change coming from the big city to somewhere so.. compact? I guess. No i don't have a girlfriend." Edward bit his lip, he had only just met Bella but he was hoping she was going to be the forward thinking type, especially if she was about to be his only friend. He took a breath and decided to take the plunge.

"Actually, I've never had a girlfriend. There not really my cup of tea." He says looking sideways at her to see if she got what he was saying. Just then they reached the classroom, which was mostly empty as they were early, they took a table at the back and continued their conversation.

"Oh I see, so you're not the dating type then? More a love them and leave them type huh?" Bella asked, her eyes narrowing towards him, he could feel her barriers going up. Clearly this girl did not like players, but she had taken what he said completely the wrong way.

"NO! I don't mean that at all. I haven't really ever done the 'love them and leave them' thing. I have dated.. Just not girls. You understand what I'm saying now?" Edward was speaking in such a low voice that Bella had to lean closer to him to make sure she heard clearly what he was saying. She looked a little clueless, but he saw the moment that the penny dropped in her eyes when they suddenly went as wide as saucers, and then, thankfully, a big grin broke out across her face.

"OH! I see what you're saying now. Wow i've never actually met someone like you, not in a bad way, but like i said this is a very small town and I've never left it. I always wanted a best friend like you." Bella squeeled. Edward looked round to make sure that nobody had heard anything that she said.

"Shh, Bella. I don't want everybody to know on my first day here. I just thought you would be cool with it, you seemed fairly forward thinking." Edward whispered. Bella suddenly looked around the classroom too, making sure nobody had heard her. She whispered back to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I just got a little over excited. I promise I am totally cool with it and your secret is safe with me." Just at that moment the teacher walked in and began talked about all of the beginning of year announcements and Edward and Bella were left to face the front of the class, their conversation being cut off. Edward was thankful though that Bella understood and so far she didn't seem to be judging him at all, and it didn't seem like she was running to tell anybody. Edward relaxed back in his chair, maybe this place won't be so bad at least he would have one friend who knew the true him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper walked to his first class of the day, he really wasn't looking forward to it, he really hated calculus. He was pretty good at it, but the idea of it first thing in the morning really wasn't an attractive thought for him. Especially because none of his close friends were in the class with him, of course being the star of the basketball team he had a lot of people who liked to think of themselves as his friends. He just never felt any real connection with any of these people, Em and Rose were probably the closest thing he had to friends who really knew him. They pretty much knew everything about him other than that one little thing, they didn't need to know about that, it really made no difference. Well that's what he liked to tell himself anyway, he knew really deep down he was afraid of how they would react to the news. He knew for sure that Rose would be okay with it, and she would stick up for him against of the student population who disagreed. He loved Em, and he would have hoped he would have the same reaction as Rose, but he just couldn't be sure. And if he couldn't be sure he really wasn't comfortable letting anybody know. He knew that if Rose found out she would not be able to keep it from Em, especially with Jazz going on all these dates with women, she would completely disagree and she could never hide anything from her boyfriend. Jasper really believed that those two were just meant to be, they just had this mad connection. He wished that he could find something like that, but he knew that as long as he was in this school and this little town that just wasn't going to happen. He made his way to his seat at the back of the class and sat down. Just then the most beautiful specimen walked through the door, he looked a little nervous. He was probably a little shorter than Jasper, with red wild hair, eyes that were bright green. Jasper could feel himself getting a little tight in his shorts, nobody had ever made him have this reaction, at least not in this school. He was gorgeous, but he looked a little young to be a senior and Jasper had never seen him around the school before, he was definitely sure he would have remembered him. The teacher then started making announcements, he pulled the red head to the front of the class and announced he was a new student, a freshman and so the class should go easy on him. He signalled for the new kid, apparently named Edward, to take a seat next to Jasper. His breath caught in his throat, how could he handle being so close to him. Edward sat down next to him, he was so close he could smell his cologne and feel the heat radiating off him.

" Hey, I'm Jasper." I said extending my hand to him. It took every ounce of my self control not to jump him but i figured i may as well be polite, my momma didn't raise me wrong.

"Hi, I'm Edward, So you're a senior then?" Edward asked, biting his lip nervously. Jasper looked longingly at that lip, he wished it was him chewing on it instead. He shook himself out of his stupor.

"Yeah, sorry, lost me for a minute there. What about you? Sophomore?" He asked in return, he wondered just how old Edward was, looking at him he would say around 16.

"No I'm a freshman, although i have just moved to town as well, it's definitely different, I'm from Seattle so i'm not really used to being in such a small little town. Everybody seems to know everybody." Edward stuttered out nervously, he was floudering and Jasper wondered if he made him nervous. Although he resigned himself that it wouldn't be in the same way that Edward flustered him, it was probably just because he was sat talkin to a senior.

"Yeah it is definitely a big change, I've been to Seattle a few times, I really enjoyed it there. Definitely different to this place. I can't wait to get out for college." Jasper replied honestly, he was looking in to Edward's eyes, he felt like he was hypnotised. Edward was looking back at him, not blinking, he could feel the connection. Unfortunately the teacher chose this moment to clear his throat, bringing them both out of their staring contest, after that they never really got another chance to talk during the lesson. When the bell rang a petite brown haired girl ran in to the classroom and grabbed Edward's arm, dragging him out for dinner. When he got near the door he turned his head and threw Jasper a smile, nodding at him as he went. Jasper raised his hand and waved in response.

He knew he was in trouble. His whole facade could be broken down by those green eyes. He sighed and packed up his stuff making his way to the cafeteria for lunch, sitting on his usual table with Em and Rose. He joined in the conversation half heartedly, his eyes roaming, looking for the one person he really wanted to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper didn't get a glimpse of Edward for the rest of the day, he walked to his car after the school day had finished and threw his bag in to the passenger seat. Luckily basketball practise didn't start until the next week, he was glad of it for once because he was so distracted he was sure that the coach would realise something just wasn't right with him. He couldn't imagine this going well for him, he would just have to stay civilised in the lesson and other than that he didn't have to see him at all, after all he was a freshman and Jasper was a senior, they shared no other classes. Well as far as he was aware they didn't, the only other lesson that was possible was gym. They liked to mix years when it came to gym and that would just be awful, he couldn't imagine how he would handle watching Edward running around in those little shorts. He groaned at the thought and climbed in behind the wheel. As he was making his way out of the car park he saw Edward walking at the side of the road, the houses were a fairly far walk away from here, there was no way he was walking, right?

He slowed himself down and saw Edward continue to walk on, he sighed as he let his forehead hit the wheel. He knew that he wasn't going to let him walk home, he didn't know how far he could have to walk. He pulled up alongside him, slowly down to a crawl.

"Hey Edward, you need a ride?" Jasper asked hanging out the window. Edward turned to look at him, surprise in his eyes.

"Oh hey Jasper. It's ok really, I can walk. My car doesn't arrive for a few days, waiting for it to be brought here." Edward quickly reeled off, a blush rising in his cheeks. Odd, thought Jasper, no idea why he would be blushing.

"Seriously man, it's cool. Hop in." Jasper pulled the handle on the passenger side door so Edward pretty much had no choice. He stopped his walking and jumped in the car.

"Thank you Jasper, it really did look like it was going to rain." Edward laughed, his green eyes lit up. Okay Jasper, look at the road instead of looking at him other wise you're going to kill you both. On the way to Edward's they made small talk, extra curricular activities, Seattle. After taking directions Jasper pulled up outside of Edward's place.

"Well thank you for the ride, I really appreciate it Jasper." Edward said turning to him with a big smile on his face, unclicking his seat belt.

"No problem, I only live round the block from here. How about I pick you up in a morning and drop you off after school? You know just while your car gets here." Jasper offered. He didn't know why he was offering this, was he really willing to just keep torturing himself like this, being in such close proximity.

"Wow, that's really cool of you. I never thought a senior would be so nice to a freshman." Edward gently teased, he put his hand on top of Jaspers. Jasper's head snapped up to meet Edwards. Edward quickly pulled his hand away mistaking his shock for disgust.

"Well I was once the new kid, in freshman year too, so I definitely know the pain of having to walk all that way. I wish there was a kind senior who offered to drive me." Jasper replied, keeping in with the joke. A smile once again lit up Edward's features when he realised that Jasper wasn't disgusted with him at all, but he swore when he touched Jasper's hand he felt electricity. He really needed to snap himself out of this way of thinking. Clearly the guy was just being nice and it wouldn't be cool if in return he started mooning after him.

"Well I would really appreciate it Jasper, I guess i'll see you in the morning. And thanks again." Edward finished, opening the door and making his way out of the car.

"No problem, see you in the morning sugar." Jasper replied, laying his accent on thick. He had no idea why he called him that, he quickly sped off, the guy clearly would think he was unhinged or something now. Or he'd just figure him out and tell the whole school body. Jasper shook it off, of course he wouldn't get that just from one misuse of a word, he calmed himself down and began to think rationally. He vowed that he would have to learn to modify his behaviour around Edward, no matter how he affected him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper woke up the next day feeling groggy, he didn't get a great night sleep. It took him hours to drop off, those damn green eyes kept floating to the front of his mind and he could do nothing to get them out of his head. He wouldn't deny, he had to take care of himself at one point, he got himself too worked up. He would have to try and control himself, make sure this boy didn't affect him this much. But then he supposed it was always going to be hard when he finally had a crush in school, how he was going to manage it he just didn't know yet. He figured that it would be easier once Edward started dating that petite brunette, they seemed fairly close for his first day of school so there must be something going on there, some sort of attraction. He made his way to the shower and got himself sorted for the day ahead. He threw on his clothes and quickly made sure his hair wasn't too much of an untamed mess. He then grabbed his bag and made his way down the stairs, he sat with his mother making small talk over breakfast and then he left his house 5 minutes earlier than normal, allowing time to go and pick up Edward. He made his way to his car and jumped in, and drove round the block and parked up outside his house. He had no idea if he was supposed to wait in the car or if he should go up and knock on the door, he didn't have Edward's phone number or anything. When Edward didn't emerge after a few minutes he jumped out the car and made his way up to the front door, he knocked and waited.

The door was opened by a woman, she looked to be in her early 40s and she would definitely know those green eyes anywhere, this must be Edward's mother.

"Hey Miss Cullen, I'm Jasper, I'm here to give Edward a ride to school." I gave her my most charming smile, and just as expected her face broke out in a grin. Damn, I still had it, with women anyway.

"Oh that's lovely of you." She beamed. And then shouted back in to the house. "Edward, Jasper is here to pick you up." Jasper heard somebody making their way towards them, and a minute later the door opened wide and there he was. The red headed god, damn, Jasper forgot just how gorgeous he was. He smiled back and after Edward kissed his mother on the cheek they both made their way to Jasper's car climbing in.

"Sorry I didn't realise you had pulled up, I'll be ready tomorrow morning." Edward smiled over as he fasted his belt. Jasper pulled out his cell and opened a new contact, passing it over to Edward who looked confused.

"How about I send you a text in the morning when I get here." I suggested. Edward's face changed from confusion to realisation as he tapped in his number and then handed the phone back to me, I made sure we were both seat belted up and made the way to the school.

"I really do appreciate this Jasper, I never thought anybody would be quite this nice on the first day of school. Usually people are just pretty nosey about the new kid but they like to keep their distance." Edward laughed out.

"True, but like i said i know what it's like being the new kid, it's never nice." Jasper could sympathise with Edward, it was nerve wracking coming to such a small town and a tiny school compared to what it was like in big cities. He himself was from Houston, he definitely missed the big city life sometimes. They made general chatter again as they pulled up to the school.

"So just meet me out here after school and I'll drop you home too." Jasper said as Edward undid his belt and made his way out of the car. "And don't thank me again, now get to class or you'll be late." Jasper winked. Edward smiled and nodded, walking off to meet that petite brunette again. Jasper would have to find out what the deal is with those two, he really didn't like to see Edward near her. He inwardly groaned, already his jealousy was coming out and he wasn't even sure if Edward and this girl were a thing. Hell, even if they were he had no reason to be jealous, it's not like him and Edward were ever going to be a thing. He grabbed his back and slammed the door, instantly in a bad mood thinking about all of this and he made his way in to the school to start another gruelling day of high school.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god!" Bella exclaimed as i walked up to her, her jaw hanging open looking at Jasper.

"What?" I asked, confusion evident in my face, i couldn't tell if she was shocked, surprised or impressed. Then again looking at her jaw still open it could be all three. "You'll catch flies standing like that you know."

her jaw instantly click shut after that but she still had this disbelieving look on her face and her mouth was opening and closing not quite sure what to say.

"It's just that big time popular jocks like Jasper Whitlock don't really befriend brand new little freshman, let alone give them lifts to school, and back. I saw you get in his car last night and figured I must be seeing things or your mother had the same car or something. He is so hot! You're so lucky." Bella gushed, still the look of shock on her features.

"Calm down Bella, he's just being nice. He knows what it's like to be the new kid apparently, so he just offered me lifts until I get my car sorted in a few days. It's really no big deal, he only lives round the block from me so it's not like it's not on his way or anything." I blushed, i didn't like the look of awe that Bella was giving me, like i had done something special. But i knew that Jasper was just being kind, there is no chance that there would ever be anything else to it.

"Yeah well even so, it's definitely an achievement. You must have come across well. Either that or he is secretly closeted and he wants your ass." Bella winked at me. "Although that would be hard to understand considering the amount of girls he's fucked at this school."

The first part had my mind running but the second part squashed all of those thoughts. Oh, so he was a bit of a man whore and not even with the right sex for Edward, he let out a sigh. he didn't know why he was disappointed, there was no way that he was batting for the same team anyway, Edward knew it but it was still a downer to hear.

"Oh right, so he's a slut then?" Edward asked, not really wanting to know the answer and then on the other hand wanting to know desperately.

"You could say that." Bella snorted. "I think he might have literally slept with the majority of the female population of this town!"

"Wow, not what i expected. But then that's probably what being so nice gets him." Edward laughed out. Bella nodded her head in agreement and they both made their way to home room. All these thoughts were swirling around in Edward's head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Well he could, I mean a guy like Jasper, so nice and good looking didn't just stay single. Edward really shouldn't have expected anything less, of course the girls were throwing themselves at him. Not only did he have those qualities he was also the basketball team captain. Edward could just imagine the body those clothes hid, and then he had to shake himself out of those thoughts, he really didn't need a boner in class. This crush really was going to be the death of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper made his way to his last class before lunch, it just so happened to be gym. He was looking forward to this because he was good at gym, it was a good way to work off the days frustrations. Having Edward in his car again this morning had his body charged up, if he didn't know any better he would swear there was electricity between them, he just felt it. But then that's the problem, it was probably just him who felt it. He sighed as he got to the changing room and set his stuff down on a bench, he took a glance around making sure that Edward was no in this class with him, he didn't think he could stand watching him undress and shower. His secret definitely wouldn't stay secret for very long. But looking around he saw no sign of Edward, although Emmett had just walked through the door. He hadn't seen him or Rose this morning, and he knew that they would probably be wondering why he was bothering giving a freshman a lift. Especially one without tits.

"Hey man, hows it going? I saw you giving that new kid a ride to school, what's up with that man?" Emmett wasted no time, he was always that type, said exactly what he thought.

"I'm cool, and you? I never saw you and Rose this morning by the lockers?." Jasper raised an eyebrow, this hadn't been the first time they were late and it was usually due to a heavy make out session in Emmett's car. "And the new kid is called Edward. I'm just giving him a ride until his car is sorted in a couple of days. He lives near me man and I remember what it was like coming in as the new meat in freshman year, it's like being thrown to the wolves. So i thought i'd throw the guy a bone and help him out. Besides he's in my calculus class and he seems pretty good, could always be a tutor there for me."

Jasper shrugged, this kind of explanation would probably make sense to Emmett because he saw that Jasper was getting something out of it. This is the shield that he had put up around himself, clearly everybody thought he was a selfish kind of guy, out to get whatever he could for himself, never doing anything just to be nice. But then, Jasper thought, i'm not really doing it out of the kindness of my heart, I want to spend that small bit of time with him, even if it is torture. Emmett nodded at the explanation, clearly accepting what Jasper said as truth.

"That's cool man, i mean i remember what you were like when you first came here. A deer in the headlights, but don't you remember who saved your ass on your first day?" Emmett asked with a big grin.

"Yeah i do actually, Rose." Jasper laughed out. "And you were just way too jealous to let her speak to another guy without you being there." Jasper nudged Emmett in the side.

"Well okay I'll give you that but what red blooded male wouldn't want my Rosie, she's perfect." Emmett got this far off look on his face and Jasper shook his head laughing to himself, those two really were the real deal. They both finished getting changed and just as they were making their way out of the changing room somebody ran smack bang in to Jasper knocking him on his ass. Jasper was pissed, he got up to confront whoever the hell did it and he found himself inches from those beautiful green eyes. Edward looked terrified and he was panting, clearly he had gotten there late and wasn't watching where he was going.

"Edward, be careful man! You could have taken me out of basketball season." Jasper joked.

"I am so sorry! I was rushing, I was late and i couldn't find where to come. I'm really sorry, are you ok?" Edward rushed out.

"I'm fine seriously, takes a little more than that to hurt me." Jasper reassured Edward, touching his elbow lightly. Just then he realised that they were the last two in the changing room and he couldn't resist. "Get changed, I'll wait for you. I'll tell coach that you were lost so I stayed with you."

"Thank you Jasper, you've been so good to me. I don't know how i'm ever going to pay you back." Edward gushed out dropping his stuff on the bench and starting to remove his shirt. Jasper's breath hitched as he saw the expanse of that creamy skin, he just wanted to walk right up and touch it. He knew he couldn't but he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming all over. He glanced up to make sure Edward hadn't noticed and when he realised he hadn't he kept right on checking him out. He could feel himself growing hard, and that was not a good idea in gym shorts, damn his teenage hormones. He couldn't believe anybody could be so perfect. Edward was lean and defined, no big bulky muscles, just the way he liked them. Edward threw on his gym shirt and then started to unbutton his jeans, that was when Jasper looked away, he just didn't trust he wouldn't get caught staring at that part. He realised that he had been silent the whole time Edward was getting ready, Jasper cleared his throat.

"So you like gym then?" Jasper realised it was lame but it was all his muddled mind could come up with at that minute.

"Urm, I guess, I'm not a huge fan as i'm probably more the arty type. Sad right?" Edward replied.

"Nah, each to their own I say. Not everybody is in to sport and I can't draw worth a damn so you have that going for you." Jasper smiled at Edward as he finished getting ready and they both made their way out on to the field. Jasper had coach in the palm of his hand so neither got in to trouble for being tardy, the pros of being a start basketball player. He knew that when it came time for them to get changed he would have to make sure he wasn't looking anywhere towards Edward, there was no way he would be able to hide a boner without his shorts on. He didn't want to be outed at all, but he couldn't imagine a worst way than that. He put his head down and got on with the rest of the gym lesson, turns out Edward wasn't bad at sport even if he didn't like it.


	8. Chapter 8

After gym they all headed back to the changing rooms and got ready. Edward was so glad it was Jasper he had run into, he had a feeling anybody else might not have been so forgiving that he knocked them on to their asses. He still couldn't believe that Jasper was being so nice to him, from what he heard from Bella he didn't particularly sound like the kind of guy who would offer to help out a freshman so much. Oh well, Edward sighed, he'd been lucky that he was willing to help him out. He stole a few glances at Jasper as he was getting changed, he couldn't believe the body that boy had for a teenager. Muscled and toned, he was drop dead gorgeous all over. He didn't want to look too much though, didn't need these guys to know his little secret. He couldn't believe he had had to go backwards, hiding his true self again. When he was in Seattle nobody cared that he was gay, it wasn't such a big shock in a big city, there were much stranger things going on. His mum knew of course and she was completely supportive. It reminded him of the conversation they had had that morning.

 _"Hey hun, how's school going?" His mother asked as he sat down at the breakfast table._

 _"Oh you know, it's highschool. Just keeping my head down and getting on with my lessons really. Although i did meet a girl named Bella who is really sweet, we get on really well. And there's this guy Jasper, he's the captain of the basketball team but he's really nice, he's giving me rides to and from school until my car gets sorted." Edward answered tucking in to his bacon and eggs._

 _"Oh i see, just friends with this boy?" His mother asked curiously._

 _"Yes mom, just friends. There is no way the senior basketball coach is my way inclined, he's way too straight. Besides the only person at school who knows about me is Bella, and that's how i'm going to keep it." Edward explained._

 _"What? Why are you hiding who you are hunny?" His mother asked, concern etched all over her face._

 _"Look mom, i appreciate the support but in a small town like this there is no way they would accept it. Even Bella said, she doesn't know of anybody else in the whole town who is gay. I mean clearly there probably is, but they aren't coming out and saying it are they? So i definitely think its for the best." Edward scrambled out, he knew his mother would be pissed that he was having to hide it, she was a big supporter and it would break her heart knowing that Edward wouldn't be himself._

 _"Okay, well if that's what you want. But i really don't agree with it Edward, i'm sure that if you gave these people a chance you would be surprised. Just because they haven't been faced with anything like this before doesn't mean they couldn't handle it. Now that's you having a small mind." She was interrupted by a knock at the door before she could continue berating him._

That was when Jasper had knocked at the door and Edward had the perfect reason to escape. He knew that this probably wasn't going to be the last time that his mother and he had that conversation but he just couldn't be dealing with it at that time in the morning. Just then somebody waved their hands in front of Edward's face.

"Hello, anybody in there?" Jasper smiled down at him. "You looked totally spaced out man."

"Yeah sorry, got caught in a thought there. So thanks again." Edward replied, shaking the memory from his head. There was a big burly looking guy stood at Jasper's shoulder, although the guy was huge he had the sweetest dimpled smile on his face. Wow, this town was full of lookers, although none as good as Jasper.

"This is Emmett McCarty, he's a senior too. Emmett, this is Jasper. Hey how about you come and eat lunch with us today?" Jasper asked, the new guy looked kind of surprised but he nodded his head in encouragement.

"Oh i'd love to but I told Bella i would meet her for lunch." I said uncertainly, i didn't want to be rude and refuse his offer after all of his help. But then maybe he was just being polite. Something flashed in Jasper's eyes at the mention of Bella and if he didn't know any better he would have thought it was jealousy. Perhaps Jasper wanted Bella.

"Oh right, well your girlfriend can come too." Jasper replied, being polite.

"She's not my girlfriend, but thanks in that case we'd love to join you." Edward grabbed his stuff and followed the other two guys out of the changing room, he grabbed Bella on the way and quickly updated her on the situation. She was excited to be walking towards the popular table, clearly something she could not have imagined ever happening. They all grabbed their lunch and made their way to the table. Edward was sat with Jasper on his left and Bella on his right, in front of him was the big guy Emmett and a blonde he hadn't seen before. There were loads more jocks and the popular crowd sat at tables around them but this one seemed to just be for them.

"This is Rosalie Hale, Rose this is Edward and Bella." Jasper made all the introductions. They all exchanged 'hellos' and 'nice to meet yous.' Although Rose looked really confused as to why they were sat with them, she didn't say anything. They spent the lunch making casual conversation and laughing, it was easy to talk to all of these guys and Edward found himself enjoying the laid back atmosphere. Maybe his mother was right, maybe one day he would get the balls to actually come clean, but for now this was enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper had a free last period, he used the time to sit in the library and study. By study he meant daydream about what it would be like if he could actually come clean to Edward and have Edward feel the same way. He knew that this was fairly unlikely, there was no way this gorgeous creature just walks in to Jasper's life and just so happens to be everything that he wanted. He hoped, but he wasn't stupid enough to actually believe. Just then Jessica Stanley sauntered up to his desk, she was known in the school for being pretty easy but then to most guys she was hot so she always got who she wanted. She had been trying to get Jas since freshman year and so far he had done well to avoid being on his own with her. He knew that Jess had a big mouth and if he gave even the slightest glimmer that he wasn't interested in her then shit would hit the fan. I mean, what high school guy wouldn't take it if it was offered to them? Well unless you were like Emmett and had a relationship with a girl even hotter.

"Hey gorgeous, it's about time me and you got some alone time." She purred out, stroking her hand down the back of his neck. It's not even like Jas could play it off for being too public because he had hidden himself away at the back of all the shelves, miles away from anybody else and out of sight and ears. His breathing quickened, he hadn't had to do this for a long time, he had spent the summer not having to pretend to be interested in any girls and he had enjoyed the break.

"Well hey there sugar, I was wondering when we might get a moment alone. But right now i gotta study for this calculus test or i'm gonna fail." He laid the accent on heavy, he was hoping that this would be enough to put her off, charm her away. Although he wasn't stupid enough to think that somebody as seasoned as Jessica Stanley would be put off simply by a class test.

"Oh sweetheart, i'm sure you can take a little break from it to pay me some attention. Trust me Jas you won't regret it." She said sliding in to his lap, one leg either side of him. Oh shit, now he was in trouble, thought Jasper. He could feel her grinding down in to him, and gay or not he was still a teenage boy and when somebody was directly rubbing on you it stirred up a reaction and he felt himself getting hard. He concentrated on picturing Edward's face in his head, he knew that this would keep up the momentum. He felt sick to his stomach doing this, he just couldn't face coming clean. Jess was picking up her pace and pressure a little and she let out a quiet moan in his ear, placing kisses along his neck. He could feel his stomach turning but there was nothing he could do to stop it now, it had already gone too far. Jessica reached down between them and started to unbutton his jeans.

"I've been waiting a long time for this big boy. I've heard stories about you, and it definitely got me curious." She licked her lips as her hand made contact with his erection, he was frozen to the chair letting her carry on. He knew that he would have to make a move himself soon or he would look like he wasn't interested or like he'd never done this before, neither would do the basketball captain reputation any good. Unfortunately this wasn't the first time he had done this and as the shock wore off at this brazen girl he found his hands sliding up her legs. He pushed her panties aside and started to stroke her softly, he cringed with every touch. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he had to keep going, he realised he would have to do this for the rest of his life unless he wanted to come clean. Well that or move away and finally be himself, which is what he was hoping for with college but he would have to make sure he got a scholarship. There's no way he could ever see himself growing a pair and finally admitting it while he was at this school, he didn't realise fancy being devoured by the wolves. He decided to get this over with, he swatted her hands away and pulled himself out of his boxers and jeans. He retrieved a condom from his wallet, opened the foil and rolled it on, there was no way he was risking catching anything from her or getting her pregnant. He pushed aside her panties and entered her in one swift motion. She gave out quite a loud moan and he covered her mouth with his hand, making sure that any other sounds were muffled. Didn't this girl remember where she was? Then again this wouldn't be the first time she was found in this position. He made himself focus on Edward and how he would feel and he started to build up a rhythm, with her bouncing on top of him as well. He didn't feel the need to be soft or gentle, he knew this wasn't her first rodeo. He knew it wouldn't last long, he hadn't had anyone touch him in months and if he closed his eyes he could focus on the feelings rather than the fact it was a woman bouncing on his dick. As their rhythms began to get erratic he knew they were both getting close so he increased his speed and buried his face in her neck as he let out a low moan, emptying himself in to the condom. At the same time she dug her fingers in to his shoulders and clenched around him, he knew she had finished too. He heard a gasp and his head shot up, standing there was Edward, shock evident all over his face. Jasper's jaw dropped open, shit.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward could not believe what he had just saw, he quickly made his way to the exit of the library. I mean damn, he knew the guy wasn't going to ever be into him but was he really that unlucky that he had to have it thrown in his face. He knew he had no reason to be upset, if it had been any other couple he probably would have been fairly embarassed but he would have seen the funny side. This held no humour for him at all, he was mortified and ridiculously jealous of the girl. He had already heard her name off Bella, Jessica Stanley, she was known as the school bike, everybody got a ride. He hoped she was only in to seniors, he did not want to have to fend off that bloody woman. His chest ached with the speed he was walking, perhaps walking home was a good idea today. Clearly Jasper missed the last bell, he had waited for him at his car for like 10 minutes when he decided to go in search of him. He ran in to Emmett who told him he had a free last period and had mentioned something about the library, if only he hadn't run in to Emmett. He never would have had to have seen that. He pushed out the front doors and was making his way down the steps when a hand took hold of his arm and spun him around.

"Edward, wait." Jasper said out of breath, clearly having ran from the library. "Where you going?"

"Well I figured i would walk home today. You looked a little.. busy." Edward replied, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he remembered the scene he had just witnessed. He didn't think he would ever be able to erase it from his mind.

"No. No. Sorry man, I didn't know anybody would walk in, I didn't hear the bell. She's really forward, didn't really give me any other option." Jasper put emphasis on the word really. Edward had no idea why he was explaining himself, it was none of his business who Jasper fucked.

"It's fine, it's none of my business. I just walked in at the wrong moment that's all, wasn't expecting to see that." Edward laughed nervously, he really didn't know what to say from here. He would have to be totally fine with him, he really needed to start putting some space between them, he couldn't handle it anymore. It was easy when he could imagine Jasper reciprocating his feelings, but now he knew it would never happen, he was definitely in to women, that much was clear. Thankfully his car was coming tomorrow afternoon, he would no longer have to be in such close proximity.

"So.. shall we?" Jasper said, signalling towards his car, the only one left in the student car park. Edward turned and started walking with him, he hadn't so far felt this awkward in Jasper's company, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Look, I know it was an awkward situation but can we forget it? I'm not much of a fan of the silence." Jasper laughed out, nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just the memory will scar me forever." Edward teased playfully. Jasper laughed with him and gave him a little push. Even that small contact left Edward craving more, he really had to get his head worked out.

"Well good news, my car is due to come tomorrow after school, no more chauffering me to and from school, i'm sure you'll be pleased."

"Oh right.." Jasper almost sounded disappointed. "Well yeah that's great man, no longer will you be taking up my very important time." He quickly followed up with a wink. They both kept throwing insults back and forth, joking around until Jasper pulled up outside of Edward's house.

"Well thanks again jasper, I'll see you in the morning?" Edward turned towards him.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Look, I don't want you to get the wrong impression. What you saw in the library, it isn't a common thing for me. I don't do that sort of thing." He wouldn't make eye contact with Edward.

"That's not what i hear." Edward heard the words coming out of his mouth but he felt powerless to stop them. He covered his mouth and Jasper turned to look at him in shock. Even to his own ears Edward sounded jealous, although he hoped Jasper didn't pick up on that.

"Oh? Well you heard wrong. There are a lot of rumours about me at that place, I hope you don't listen to them all." Jasper said, clearly ending that topic of conversation he turned towards the wheel, that was Edward's signal to go. Edward got out of the car and made his way up to the house, maybe Jasper was telling the truth, it could have just been a rare occurance. He shook the thought out of his head, it really made no difference to him, he was still in to girls so that still left him out of luck in that department. Oh well, soon enough he would get the space he needed from Jasper. One more day.


	11. Chapter 11

I sped off after Edward got out of the car, I felt like such an idiot. I was completely mortified, I can not believe of all people it had to be him who walked in on that little moment. He punched the steering wheel, now if he ever was that way inclined he would never look his way. Although Jasper hadn't been holding out any hope, he wasn't quite that lucky. Not even in that way, he felt he had put Edward off even being his friend, their conversation had never been that awkward before. They had taken to talking to each other pretty easily, he couldn't lose that, there weren't many people he could interact with like that. He usually felt so uptight around new people, and he knew it had somewhat to do with his attraction but whatever it was, it was nice to feel comfortable around somebody. He would do his best to try and get Edward to see him as something more than just that man whore in the library, that's not what he wanted their friendship reduced to. And who had he been talking to, seems somebody had been bad mouthing him, making out he was some sort of playboy. Although he could see somebody's point of view on that didn't mean he wanted Edward to think that too. He was bound to think Jasper was worse now, he had already been warned he was a man whore and then he walked in on that. How mortifying. He got home and walked straight up the stairs, throwing himself on to his bed. He tapped out a text to Edward.

"Hey, sorry again about earlier, hope you're not too mentally scarred! I really hope you believe me when i say i'm not that guy. Anyway, would be cool to hang out some time, I might miss your company when i don't have to chaffeur your ass around anymore, J."

He sent it before he could talk himself out of it, he felt that perhaps it sounded a little more flirty than he necessarily meant it to. Oh well, he could only wait for a reply now and hope that he hadn't made a complete idiot of himself. He just could not stay out of contact with that boy, what was he doing to him. He shook his head and stood up, he plugged in his ipod to the docking station and the soothing voice of Morrissey came through his speakers, he just loved this British musician. Miserable and sarcastic, he absolutely loved it. His phone vibrated on the bedside table and he dashed to pick it up.

"It's ok, forget it, I certainly hope to! Yeah i'm up for hanging out sometime, just let me know when and where :) E."

Jasper couldn't help the smile that split his face, so Edward seemed to want to hang out with him too and he made a joke about the incident so he couldn't be that upset about it.

"Well how about friday? We could just chill with pizza and watch some films at mine, my moms working a late so nobody will be around to annoy us. J."

He waited (im)patiently for a text back, checking his phone every 5 seconds. After a few minutes it vibrated and the message was open in a matter of seconds. He laughed at himself, he didn't think he had ever been like this.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan to me, only two more days of school to get through! E."

Jasper didn't reply to this message, he didn't want to push his luck or keep bugging Edward. He put his phone down and started to doze off, thinking about how much he was looking forward to this friday.

When the morning came he found himself whistling and singing while he was getting ready, when he realised he shook himself. Just hanging out as friends, that's what friday was going to be and that's what he needed to get in to his head. Oh well, would still be a good laugh. He hoped they had the same taste in films he couldn't do with watching anything crappy and romantic. He just wasn't in to that mushy crap, and if Edward was like any other guy he probably wouldn't be in to it either. He would see if she could talk him in to a mix of marvel films. He finished getting ready and made his way to his car, kissing his momma on the way out. He went to pick up Edward and prayed that these two days would go by fast.


	12. Chapter 12

The last two days went by very quickly and Edward was excited to hang out with Jasper, it would be cool to get to know him outside of school, just the two of them. Although he had been doubting himself in that regard, he didn't know if it was going to be just the two of them or if he had invited Emmett and Rose as well. It could be that there would be a few of them all there hanging out together, he'd soon find out. I had gotten home and jumped in the shower, I was just getting ready and then would be leaving. They had already decided a Marvel marathon was the way to go, he was glad that they seemed to have the same taste in movies, it would have been a bit awkward if they were complete opposites. I threw on some black pants and a white tshirt, throwing a green shirt on over it. I grabbed my wallet and keys and stashed them in my pocket as i made my way downstairs. He walked in to the living room where my mum was sitting watch some sort of documentary.

"Hey mom, I'm leaving now. I'm not sure what time i'll be back so don't wait up or anything." I said.

"Okay hun, well make sure you send me a message if you're planning on staying out or anything so i don't worry in the morning. Don't worry how late it is my phone will be on silent so it won't wake me." She smiled up at me from where she was sat as i leant down and kissed her goodbye. I then made my way outside and to my car, I climbed in and for the first time made my way to Jasper's house. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel along to the music, quietly singing along. I was feeling pretty excited if i was being honest, and nervous. I didn't want Jasper to know my secret, it might be pretty hard concealing it tonight, just him and me in such close quarters. Well i'd have to learn to deal with it if i wanted to carry on being his friend, it was no longer just an at school thing, he actually wanted to hang out with me outside of school. I still don't understand what interest a senior basketball star would have with me, new meat freshman, but i didn't want to question my luck too much, it might well run out on me and he might come to his senses. I chuckled to myself, i really was lucky, this transition to a new school had been pretty easy even if i did have to keep a big part of me quiet, i guess you couldn't get everything you wanted.

I pulled up outside of his house, and switched off the engine. I stretched as i stepped out and looked around. I couldn't see any other cars, so either it was just going to be the other of them or the other people hadn't arrived yet making him the first one there. He shrugged it off and made his way up to the front door. He suddenly felt very self concious. What if they had nothing to talk about in the end, what if Jasper realised that Edward was just some freshman loser. He took a deep breath, only one way to find out, and he knocked on the door. The door swung open a few seconds later and there was Jasper beaming at him, shorts and a tshirt, a very tight tshirt. Edward swallowed, he could see ever line of Jasper's torso, maybe tonight was going to be more torture than he had expected.

"Come in man!" Jasper welcomed, stepping out of Edward's way. His trance was broken and he walked through the door and in to the foyer. He could see through to the lounge on the right and the kitchen on his left.

"Follow me." Jasper said, he started to make his way up the staircase that was directly in front of them, Edward started to follow willing himself not to look straight ahead, knowing that his ass would be in perfect eyeline. He had to get his hormones under control or this was going to be the longest night of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

"Welcome to my room." Jasper said, opening a door and leading Edward in. He spent a few minutes looking around. The room was huge, on one side there was a kingsize bed, perfectly made. And on the other there was a big screen tv taking up half the wall, with what looked like cushions and bean bags all over the floor. It was like a mini home cinema, this was going to be great. Edward smiled to himself.

"Awesome set up man, the movies are gonna be impressive on that screen." Edward turned and smiled at Jasper, he hadn't noticed how nervous he looked before.

"I'm glad you like it. So i'm thinking we should watch them in order of when they would have actually happened, what do you think?" Jasper suggested, all hints of nerves gone.

"That sounds good to me. Let's get to it." Edward went over and made himself comfortable on a bean bag, cushions piled up all around him while Jasper went over to his DVD collection and grabbed the first movie. He popped it in and joined Edward on the floor. They started watching in silence and as the movie played they found themselves talking of all sorts. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, family. They just chattered away, not even realising when the first movie credits were rolling.

"Woops we must have talked through the movie." Jasper said, hopping up from his position on the floor and going to retrieve the next movie. "Good job this isn's the first time we're watching these movies i guess." He chuckled as he put on the second movie and made himself comfortable again. Once again they waited until the movie was a few minutes in and they started talking again.

"So Edward, you found me in the most embarassing position I think i've ever been caught in but how about you? No girlfriend back where you're from or anything?" Jasper asked, hoping he sounded casual and not at all more interested in the answer to this question than anything they had previously talked about.

"Urm, well " Edward was stumbling over his words, he didn't know quite how to reply to that. He knew he couldn't tell him the truth but he had no idea what lie to spin. "Nah there's nobody back home. I guess I just haven't found my type yet." Edward answered, it was kind of honest. After all he never used the term girl, he wasn't gender specific. This was about as willing to be honest as he was right now.

"What about you? I mean, I know I walked in on that moment, but what about actual serious relationship type stuff? Anyone?" Edward asked in return looking up at Jasper, he hadn't realised how close they had gotten. His lips were about 5 inches from Jasper's. He was pretty sure that this was not the correct proximity for two very straight males to be in. But damn it if he could move, he was enjoying this closeness, it was as close as he was ever going to get.

"Nah man, no real relationship stuff for me. Remember I'm a man whore according to a mysterious someone." Jasper winked at Edward as he said this, and Edward couldn't help but find himself smirking.

"Well the position you found yourself in this week could suggest that they weren't entirely wrong were they." Edward laughed out, pushing Jasper softly back. Jasper laughed along with him.

"Aww man, you can't hold that against me forever, I totally explained that situation. She's nothing to me." Jasper said, starting to push Edward back. They got in to a mini wrestling match of course with the strongest of the two coming out on top, Jasper. But somehow they had gotten so tumbled up that Jasper slipped over and fell on top of Edward so that they were completely chest to chest. They both let out little oomph's of air.

"Ouch, fuck, sorry." Jasper puffed out as he raised himself on to his palms, still not fully getting up as he sunk in to the bean bag underneath Edward. "Fucking bags, I can't get up."

By this point Edward was laughing hysterically at the situation as Jasper tried to push himself up and was falling more and more in to the bean bag each time. Jasper joined in and the strength in his arms seemed to be failing him as he was just managing to keep himself up. Edward could feel the weight of Jasper on top of him and it felt amazing, but he had to keep a straight head as he could feel himself becoming turned on and that was the last thing he wanted. To be outed like this to Jasper and probably scare him away forever. Jasper stopped moving and looked down on Edward, their eyes connected and all the air seemed to leave the room as in that moment the only thing there was eachother. Jasper's breathing sped up as his brain worked in over drive trying to decide what to do. But only moments later it was decided for him when Edward used one of his legs to nudge Jasper so he fell off and rolled to the side. He could not risk Jasper finding out his secret, then he would be outed to the whole town and that was just something he couldn't have. Jasper landed with a thud and started laughing at the situation again.

"Thanks for the help dude but you couldn't have done it a softer way!" Jasper got out between breathes.

"I'm sorry but you were totally struggling and you were about to crush me with your fat ass again." Edward laughed punching him on the shoulder, showing he actually was sorry if he had hurt him. Both boys laughter eventually stopped and they decided it was the perfect time to order the pizza. Jasper got up, rearranging his clothes and sadly looked at Edward's back, that would have been the perfect opportunity to make a move, but he just couldn't do it and by the speed Edward got him off, he was guessing it would not have been well recieved.


	14. Chapter 14

They had ordered pizza and ate downstairs in the kitchen, Jasper had found the hidden alcohol in the house and decided to crack some out. They were both drinking vodka and coke, and had each had a fair few by the time they made their way back upstairs, taking the bottle with them. They both fell down unceremoniously on to the bean bags and cushions.

"Aww, fuck, now i gotta get back up and put the movie on." Jasper slurred out. He made an attempt to get up, and collapsed back in a heap deciding that it probably wasn't going to happen.

"I think you can't handle your vodka." An equally drunk Edward managed as he got to his feet, it had taken him a fair few goes but he had managed it. He made his way over and got the next dvd out and managed to put it in the player without breaking anything. As soon as it was in he fell back to the comfort of the bean bags.

"Me?! Dude, i'm a senior, trust me i can handle my alcohol." Jasper confidently said, smirking at Edward in a way that made him want to pounce. Oh christ, maybe alcohol wasn't the best idea, it seemed to be giving him a new sense of abandon. All he needed was to let himself go and do something stupid, he needed to get himself together. Edward shook his head.

"You may be a senior, but i can still handle my vodka better than you." Edward stuck out his tongue. Jasper made an attempt to pounce on Edward, pinning him to the floor.

"Admit it, I can handle it better." Jasper grunted as he pinned Edward to the ground as he wiggled trying to get free. Edward thrust is hips up to try and throw Jasper off, finally he collapsed in defeat.

"Fine, fine. I'll admit that you're stronger than me, but you're still not better at handling your alcohol." Edward smiled up at Jasper. "So what you gonna do now, you have me pinned, i'll never admit you're better, your move."

Jasper looked deep in thought as he lent down, barely two inches from Edward's lips. His eyes had this darkened look.

"Say it. Or else." Jasper said, his eyes darting up and down. Edward sensed that this had taken a different turn and shook his head slowly from side to side, smirking up at Jasper.

"Make me." He whispered against Jasper's lips as they both moved forwards slowly, stopping a centimentre away. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and he was pretty sure Jasper's was doing the same. Jasper bit his lip, clearly battling with himself. He seemed to come to a conclusion as he looked quickly in to Edward's eyes and then closed the distance slamming his mouth against Edwards. His lips moved over Edwards, and Edward was frozen in shock. He quickly came to his senses when he felt Jasper begin to stop and he kissed him back with equal force, his hand coming up to the back of Jasper's head tangling his hand in to those golden curls. Jasper opened his mouth and thrust his tongue in to Edward's mouth, making Edward moan out. Their tongues battled for dominance, Jasper ultimately winning. He softly bit Edward's lip, pulling another moan from him. Edward tightened his grip in Jasper's hair tugging a little, and Jasper let out a moan of pleasure in to Edward's mouth. Edward took his other hand and slipped it under Jasper's shirt at the back. He raked his nails down his back, earning himself another moan in response. Clearly Jasper liked a little pain with his pleasure. Quickly and without warning a picture of a girl in Jasper's lap came rushing to Edward's head, ruining the moment as he pushed Jasper away sitting up as he did.

"What the fuck?! What are you trying to do to me? Was this all some game? Get me over to your house and then try and out me so you and your friends can all mock me. I know you like pussy Jasper, i fucking saw you fucking someone in the library like two days ago! Fucking say something, that's the least you owe me." Edward let out his rant, Jaspers eyes were downcast, he looked almost shy. His lips were swollen from all of the kissing and his cheeks had a red tinge, Edward was unsure if this was because he was embarassed or turned on.

"Say something you fucking coward. Did you do this as a joke or do you really like me?" Edward searched Jasper's face for an answer.

Jasper didn't say anything, he looked like he wanted to talk but the words just weren't coming. Edward stood up as the tears sprung to his eyes, suddenly feeling completely sober. He grabbed his jacket and quickly made his way out of Jasper's house, leaving Jasper sat in the same spot on the floor. He couldn't believe that this was the kind of guy Jasper was, a fucking coward. Not even being able to tell him what the hell was going on. He really hoped he was wrong, he hoped this wasn't all some way to humiliate him. He really thought he had made a friend here. He threw his jacket in to the passengers side as he crawled in to his car and quickly started up and made his way home. I guess this year was going to be shitter than he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward laid in his bed, thinking about what school was going to be like now, no doubt everybody had heard about what had transpired between him and Jasper and would just be waiting to make his life a living hell. At least he had Bella, she knew his secret and she still wanted to be his friend. Although it might be different now that being his friend would probably come with social suicide. He stood up and made his way to shower and get ready for the school day ahead of him.

He hadn't heard from Jasper all weekend, he really hadn't expected to. He believed that he was right, he wasn't that lucky that a guy like Jasper was going to want anything to do with him as a friend let alone anything else. He was confident now that it was all a set up, that it was done to out and humiliate him. Although Edward was unsure how anybody could have realised he was gay anyway. Maybe it was Bella, she could have told everyone. He did admit it to her, but then she didn't seem the type, maybe just something he hadn't realised about himself screamed homo. He had no idea, all he did know was that today wasn't going to be a fun day. When he was ready he made his way to school, stepping out of his car he looked around, nobody seemed to be paying any attention to him at all. He made his way in to the building and still nobody bothered with him, he was confused, he had been so sure. But then maybe it was all going to be elaborately played out in school. He ran in to Bella at his locker.

"Hey you, i've been trying to get in touch all weekend. You been busy?" She asked, hurt in her eyes. He knew in that second that Bella hadn't betrayed him, she was just too nice, there was no bad bone in her body.

"Sorry Bells, I've been totally busy. Friday i went over to Jasper's and then the rest of the weekend was family crap and homework. I've barely looked at my phone. Forgive me?" Jasper asked, smiling at her.

"Of course! Well now that's cleared up i suppose we better start another really exciting week in high school." Bella laughed. "Wait! Did you just say you went to Jasper's on friday?! For what?!" She stopped in her tracks and looked at him waiting.

"Oh we just had pizza and watched some marvel movies. You know that kinda crap." Jasper answered, hoping he didn't show anything else on his face.

"Oh that's cool i guess. I didn't know you two were going to be such fast friends." Bella said looking sideways at him. "So did you behave yourself?" She giggled out. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Actu-

"Hey Edward, can i talk to you a sec?" Jasper was stood in front of him looking nervous, he wouldn't look up and he was fidgeting his feet.

"Um, sure." Bella looked at him confused and Edward shrugged his shoulders as he followed after Jasper in to an unused classroom. He really did not want to have this conversation, this could have been exactly what he had been waiting for and dreading. Jasper closed the door behind Edward and turned to him finally looking up at him. He looked awful, his eyes had bags under them, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His usual perfect hair was out of place and his clothes looked like they were thrown on in a hurry.

"So.. what did you want to talk about?" Edward said nervously after a minute or two of silence, this was unbearable.

"Look Edward, about the other night." Jasper held up a hand to silence Edward as he went to speak. "Please just let me finish."

Edward nodded at him waiting to hear whatever explanation was about to come out of his mouth, his perfect mouth. His perfect mouth that worked so well with Edward's. He quickly brought his mind in to the here and now.

"Edward, what happened. It was, I mean I was, it." Jasper stumbled over his words, he finally stopped and took a deep breath. "It wasn't a set up ok? I haven't told anybody what happened. It wasn't meant to humiliate or out you. It just happened. I've never kissed a guy before." Jasper explained looking at his feet.

"Oh. Okay. Well. Have you ever thought about kissing another guy before that? It could have just been the alcohol working you over, we both know how you don't handle it well." Edward smiled encouragingly at Jasper, Jasper finally looked up and let out a little laugh.

"I mean, I know i like guys. I've never kissed one, I've never met another guy who liked guys. This is a small place to live, and small places are full of gossips. I just. I don't know."

"It's ok Jazz, i get it. I really do. You're not out and you don't want to be. But can i ask you one thing, are you gay? or do you like women too?" Edward asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm.. well.. I'm.. I've never said it out loud. I'm gay. There." Jasper let out a sigh of breath, it seemed to let a lot of weight off his shoulders. "I'm gay, but i can't stop with women. It's whats expected of me, and if i dont do it then people will start to talk. They'll know something isn't right." Jasper was clearly trying to defend his actions, and Edward completely understood. It must have been hard for Jasper all of this time in such a small town, feeling like he was completely alone, trying to keep this hidden.

"It's ok. We're cool. You need to get yourself a beard man. A girl you'd completely trust to keep your secret who will pretend to be your girlfriend." Edward explained.

"I don't know anybody i would trust with that information." Jasper shrugged.

"I do." Edward smirked at him, nodding his head, he had exactly the right person in mind.


	16. Chapter 16

" I need to ask you something. I need you to listen to everything i am about to explain and then decide if you could help me or not. If not i would completely understand. Okay?" Edward asked. Bella was sat on his bed across from him looking very confused. He had invited her over and then quickly whisked her upstairs, he had been acting very mysteriously all day telling her that he had to ask her something difficult but that she may not agree. He seemed really nervous.

"What i'm about to tell you gives away another persons biggest secret, so please even if you decide that you can't help. I am begging you not to tell anybody about this." Edward said very seriously. Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"Edward you know you can trust me. This is all very bizarre." Bella said.

"I know, everything will become a lot clearer soon, we've just got to wait for somebody to get here." Just as Edward said this they heard the doorbell and his mother answered the door, they heard a male voice and then footsteps on the stairs. Edward's door opened a minute later revealing none other than Jasper Whitlock stood in the doorway. Now Bella was beyond confused.

"Okay, please somebody start talking or my head is about to explode." Bella demanded.

"I guess it's my story to tell.." Jasper said, sitting down next to her and beginning to explain everything. He told her his secret, he told her about the kiss with Edward (She looked at Edward at this point who was pointedly staring at his quilt cover like it was the most interesting thing on the entire planet) and he explained what they were asking her to do for him.

"Look, i realise it's a lot to ask. And if it was up to me i would never have told anybody about this, but Edward said i can trust you." Jasper looked up at her, his eyes pleading with her for that to be true. "I would never usually ask anything like this from somebody but i can't keep doing what i'm doing. I hate myself for it and i don't want to be known as that guy, please, believe me."

Bella sat in silence for a minute looking at both of them, studying their faces. She realised that this was not a wind up, Jasper Whitlock, star basketball player, womaniser, was in fact gay. She supposed it couldn't exactly hurt her reputation to take up with the basketball captain, although it could make it difficult for her to meet anybody herself. Although it's not like she couldn't meet somebody who didn't go to her school, and there weren't particularly any eligible bachelors there. Well not any that weren't gay. She laughed out loud to herself at that and Jasper and Edward shared an 'is she mental?' look.

"Okay. I believe you. And i guess i will help." Bella answered, Jasper looked relieved and quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank you so much, thank you." Jasper said to her squeezing her tight before letting go. She smiled over at him.

"I just can't believe that you're gay! Of all people. Damn boy you do a good job at hiding it!" She laughed out, finally easing the tension in the room now everything was out in the open and she had agreed to help. Jasper laughed out loud at that too and Edward soon joined in. They were all just getting over the giggles when Edward's mum shouted up that dinner was ready, they all went downstairs and spent the evening eating and watching movies. Bella couldn't believe it, this was definitely the start of a most interesting year of school.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning came quicker than Jasper was hoping, he was absolutely terrified of what he was going to do. But he accepted that Edward was probably right, this was for the best and at least now he wouldn't have to feel the guilt that came with lying to every woman who wanted him. He had used so many people to cover himself and he was glad that those days were finally behind him. Well, so long as Bella didn't mind doing this. She might end up hating it completely and telling him where to go, he imagined that it wasn't going to be easy for her. Edward and Bella seemed to think it was going to be all straight forward and simple but it was so much more than that. The position that came with dating the captain of the basketball team, being a freshman dating a senior, a particularly popular senior too. He could imagine that it was definitely going to end up more complicated than either of them were contemplating. They thought the most difficult part was going to if Bella could handle pretending, if she wanted a boyfriend of her own. That would be the easy part. Jasper let out a sigh, climbing out of bed and jumping in the shower to get ready for the day ahead.

Edward woke up with a yawn, stretching out in his bed. He was kinda selfishly glad that today would be the first day Jasper had a 'girlfriend.' Officially meaning that he was off the market, women could finally start leaving him alone. He know he sounded like a jealous boyfriend, and he definitely wasn't that. He had not idea what he was, a concerned friend? They hadn't spoken about their kiss again, it would have been a little awkward with Bella still there. He didn't even know if they would talk about it again now, although he was really hoping they did and soon. Well so long as it was going to be good news for him anyway, he didn't think he could stand if Jasper told him he didn't like him now. That kiss was just full of so much want and need, he felt it. But then that could have just been his own emotions muddling how he thought he saw it. He shook it off and got himself up, time to get ready.

Bella laid in bed for a few minutes after she woke, considering the day ahead. She was about to be throw in to the spotlight in the school, a place she wasn't sure she was entirely comfortable being. She could see why Jasper was so worried about this whole thing, he understood that Bella would probably be the envy of most of the girls in the school and that probably wasn't going to be the most fun place to be. But she also saw why Edward wanted this for Jasper so much, he could see just how much her new friend was in to the basketball captain. She smiled to herself, they really would make the cutest couple. But she also knew that that was unlikely to happen any time soon unless Jasper grew a pair, and in order to finally try and be his own person he needed to be able to fend off the women coming after him without ruining his reputation as resident stud. That was the reason she agreed to help him, I mean she really enjoyed having Edward as a friend and if this meant that both of them could have a little bit of happiness together then she would do as she could. She made her way to the bathroom, ready to get prepared for the day ahead.

Edward met Jasper and Bella in the school parking lot, it was decided that Bella and Jasper would arrive together in his car to make it look like they were together anyway, it would be odd if she had turned up walking.

"Morning love birds." Edward smirked at the two. They let out nervous laughs, but he could see the tension on both of their faces. Jasper held his hand out and Bella took a hold, they all let their breath out as they made their way towards the school. Everybody started turning as soon as they noticed the interlaced hands. Damn, Edward thought, he could only imagine what kind of attention it would attract if he and Jasper showed up holding hands, when this was the attention just for Jasper being seen with Bella. They all made their way in and congregated around Edward's locker.

"Well, this is definitely different. I'm used to being invisible in this place, I kinda liked it." Bella nervously laughed out, but when she saw Jasper looking guilty she quickly piped up.

"Although it was nice to be picked up and brought to school, no more walking for me." She smiled at him. He lifted his head and gave her a little smile. Just at that moment Rose and Emmett walked up. Rose looked pretty pissed.

"Oh hey to you! What the hell is with you Jazz?! I mean you completely ignore us all weekend, show up yesterday looking like shit and not talking to anybody, and then today you walk in hand in hand with a freshman? What is going on?" Rose demanded, Jasper letting go of Bella and backing himself in to the lockers as she rounded on him.

"Well hey there, look Rose I had some crap I had to figure out over the weekend. And i was just tired yesterday and not completely with it. And well, Bella is my girlfriend." Jasper answered her, Edward could see his eyes shifting a little but Rose considered his words for a minute and gave a short nod, seemingly accepting his answer.

"Okay, fine. But don't be ignoring us again or else!" She glared. "And I'm so glad Bella, you and Edward should totally come and join us at lunch today. It'll be nice to have another girl around now that the captain has finally decided to stop his whore ways." With that Rose walked away dragging Emmett with her, he gave a small wave. Jasper let out a big breath.

"Well that's that. Now the news will spread and I predict by the end of period 1 every one will know the captain is now off the market." Jasper smiled out. Edward though was suspicious, Rose seemed to take his answer very coolly for how angry she seemed, he thought perhaps she wasn't as clueless as Jasper thought. They all made their ways to their classrooms, Jasper dropping Bella off at hers with a peck on the lips as planned. So far so good, he smiled to himself as he made his way to his lesson.


End file.
